Liliadent Krauser
Background Liliadent Krauser (リリアデント 蔵兎座 Ririadento Kurauza)' ''is a 1st year exchange student from Nagoya Seitoku. Appearance Krauser has long blonde hair and is of foreign origins. Personality He is seen speaking to both his old teammates from Nagoya Sei, Yagyuu, and Ryoma in English. He is described as a ruthless person on the court that crucifies his opponents. Kirihara described him as "annoying" when Kite asked who Krauser was (in reference to Kirihara's match against Krauser during the National Semi Finals). History Nationals Nagoya Seitoku defeats Yamabuki in the National quarter finals and moves onto the semi finals to face Rikkaidai. In both the manga and anime, he plays Kirihara Akaya and nearly "crucifies" him. However, due to Kirihara tapping into devil mode, Krauser loses the match 7-5. U-17 Camp After the nationals, he is invited to the U-17 and defeats his partner Richard Sakata 7-1 in the tiebreaker eliminations match (7-0 in the manga), "crucifying" him. In the manga, Sakata had tripped Krasuer prior to their match, but this was not shown in the anime. Krauser enters the 3rd court and during the 3rd vs 5th court shuffle, he loses to Nakagauchi by forfeit, though Krauser 'crucified' Nakaguchi many times. Nakagauchi carries the fallen Krasuer off the courts and tells Oni that Krauser will become strong, to which Oni replies "I know." Also, Kirihara originally badmouths Krauser during the start of the match because of his grudge against Krauser's crucification (Nationals), but eventually comes to support Krauser after watching him play. Kirihara even says that he will get revenge on the 3rd court for Krauser as he and Shiraishi get ready for Doubles 2 match against them. During Krauser's match with Nakagauchi, it is revealed through flashbacks there that while the rest of his foreign exchange teammates went back to their home countries, Krauser stayed behind because he was upset that they lost to the Japanese Middle Schoolers, whom they had believed to be weaklings in a country where tennis was underdeveloped. He questions why they lost to the Japanese middle schoolers, whom they had all looked down upon. Though he lost, the 5th court ultimately wins and ends up swapping places with the 3rd court members. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Styles and Techniques Liliadent Krauser is an aggressive player and defeats his opponents by crucifying them. Liliadent is perhaps the strongest foreign exchange student from Nagoya Seitoku. It seems that he has never lost a match before losing to Akaya since his teammates were shocked that he allowed a ball to fly pass him. He is strong enough to defeat Akaya Kirihara before the latter entered Devil Mode. As shown in Chapter 31 of The New Prince of Tennis, Krauser's breakdown is 3 in '''Speed, 3 in Technique, 2 in Stamina, 2 in Mentality and 5 in Power. Hopping Ball The ball goes downwards but suddenly curves upwards towards the opponents face without hitting the ground. Southern Cross Krauser defeats his opponents by making a grave marker on the grill behind the opponent and finally crucifying them. He mostly uses the technique on a cord ball and aims for opponent's chest. After he has completed the Grave Marker, Krauser uses a Hopping Ball which creates an illusion of many balls forming the shape of a cross and is impossible to dodge Trivia *Tetsuya Kakihara, Krauser's voice actor, was born and raised in Düsseldorf, Germany until the age of 18 *Krauser is the only player in the U-17 Camp who is shown to have no traces of Japanese in him. While Richard Sakata has at least a Japanese surname. *He is a first year and this means he could be considered one of the super rookies. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:U-17 Camp Category:1st Year Middle School Category:Middle Schooler Category:Right-Handed Category:2nd Stringers Category:Foreign Players